Innocence
by idontusethisanymorebye
Summary: Isis is repeating her life of pain in the present too, the past was because of her abusive father, the present because of Seto Kaiba. But the main question is, "What's love?" SetoXIsis
1. Cold

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: This is a really deep fic which I've rated R for a reason. Before, when I actually had put my fics up, I had one called Lust. Well, this is a sort of related to it but in a different way. Isis recalls events from the past when she was young, and it affects her in the future too. I only hope this will be a lot deeper than Lust. Also I'm putting in some of the things I was gonna put in Lust. Enjoy; review please, but no flames! 

**Innocence**

Chapter One: Cold

The young ebony haired girl ran; she ran so fast that she was ready to collapse on the ground from her trembling knees. She wiped away the tears falling down her cheeks quickly and refused to cast her ocean blue eyes to the near black place behind her. She _was_ going to be free from this hell, she _was_ going to see the light of day again…she _was_ going to breathe the normal air again. 

Her foot slipped on the cold grey ground and her body came into contact. She landed violently, scraping her knees and palm. The blood gushed forth, as more tears flew from her eyes. She hissed and turned around to see that two people were approaching. She looked back in front of her to the bridge over the river she needed to cross. All she had to do was cross it and she would be free! 

The young girl got up and could hear the shouting and footsteps of the men coming to capture her. She urged herself to continue, she was almost there, and she was almost in touch with freedom. 

Her bronze hand reached out to the entrance of her paradise when she felt two arms hold her by the waist. They were squeezing so hard she struggled to breathe. She thrashed wildly against them in vein attempts to free herself. 

"No!!" She screamed her hand reaching out to help her free. 

A slap was forced on her cheek and she instantly stopped trying to break free from their hold. She let the ropes be tied around her wrists and she was shoved back to the hell she had been so desperate to escape. 

*******

Isis hated that place. She would spit at it; destroy it even if innocent civilians lived there. It was just a place for idiotic soldiers from armies who came to choose a slave girl and bed her for the night. 

She looked outside at the rain pouring down, just washing away all the pain and guilt she was feeling. Why the hell should she be feeling the pain of a million years ago?! She was the one who had to fucking feel the pain and damn suffering for years and then submit to the torture! Why was she forced to feel guilty for things that had been done to her not by her will?! 

_I was forced to comply with whatever my bastard father wanted!! All he used me for was a good romp in the bed and then he fucking moved on! WHY WAS I FORCED TO DO THINGS LIKE THAT?! WHY WAS I FORCED TO SUFFER THE PAIN AND AGONY OF HELL?! _

She gritted her teeth together and felt the sting in her eyes. She got up from the ledge of the windowsill and looked to the fireplace. Even though it was on, she still felt the chill throughout her body. It wrapped around her refusing to let any warmth get to her body. 

Isis growled and walked to the door in fury. She didn't care if it was raining, she could stand it. She didn't know where she was going, but she knew she needed some air. She was mad at herself for recalling the past. She wasn't even the same person; she was Isis Ishtar now and didn't know what name she was known by back then. Hell, it was millennia ago! Why was she forced to know all about the past?!

She felt the rain wash over her. She had nothing to hide. The rain didn't wash away any shame, she didn't have any. Isis closed her door and took a deep breath into herself. If only she could go back in time so she would have never been in this situation.  

_"It's fate, __Isis__. I'm sure it is. Fate has reborn us here for a reason and we shall follow our new destines here." _

The Pharaoh had told her that a while ago. But she didn't know anymore. She was sick of following a blind destiny. She didn't believe in fate anymore. She was her own damn person!! She was going to create her destiny and make it what she wanted. Isis Ishtar was going to stay aloof from others. She would not break. Not like before. 

*******

The eight year old girl was shoved inside the dark and dismal chamber. The door shut and she refused to turn around to her father. He had the darkest eyes she had ever seen and whenever she looked into them, he chill like a winter's day would surround her, giving her an ill disease.

She knew well what was going to happen to her. She stayed silent; her hands still bind by the ropes, cutting through her sun kissed skin. She was on her knees in her small white robe that showed off her shoulders perfectly. 

Her father didn't say anything for while, but she could feel his presence behind her. He came around so he could see her face and she gulped, biting her lip and looking to the floor. Her ebony hair fell to her sides as her head faced the ground. For a moment, she thought he was going to leave her alone.

But she had no such luck as his hand tilted her chin upwards to meet his strict gaze. She didn't bother to smile; she knew it would only anger him. Instead she opted for the neutral look, seeing as how she had no choice. 

Suddenly, his freezing hand slapped her across her cheek and the force was so great it sent her crashing to the wall beside her. She screamed in pain, closing her eyes tight, refusing to see her fate mapped out in front if her. But again, she felt his hands. 

She couldn't help but realise how cold they were. It was as if he had been buried in snow for a long time and hadn't been set free until that day. As his hand reached for her again, she flinched and shook her head. 

He grabbed her by the shoulders and stood for a while looking down at her. She was only eight but it didn't seem to matter. His hands violently snapped down her robe and she screamed when she felt the coldness of the air around her touch her shaking form. 

There she was naked and freezing. She tried to resist and fight back but he had her pinned to the bed now. She cried out for mercy when he climbed upon her. He growled and clamped a hand over her mouth as he leaned closer to her face. He looked down of her body and back to her fear filled blue eyes.

Isis closed her eyes when her father above her shed the last of his own clothing and screeched when she felt him pull at the ropes on her wrists. She thrashed against him but he grabbed her wrists forcefully pushing her back against the pillow. She was weak and refusing to look at him. 

There was a scream of pain that escaped the young girl as the weight of the body pushed into hers. She tilted her head back and begged all the Gods that existed in the heavens above to spare her. But the problem was she could feel an enormous pleasure within her to match the outstanding pain as well. 

The motion was repeated again and again until the girl was unable to scream anymore, unable to redden her eyes anymore, unable to feel the painful ecstasy anymore and unable to pray to the Gods anymore. 

She felt a void of darkness swallow her in. She cried. 

It was cold. 

*******

_Yeah that was right. It was cold. That's all it was. Thank the gods I died. But why in hell did I have to be reborn?_ Isis thought idly while staring at the alleyway ahead. She was making her way to a certain building she wanted to visit. 

As she approached she could make out a figure slumped against the wall to the alleyway and as she neared it she laughed a little. 

"Well, well, well…" She said quietly to herself, "If it isn't Seto Kaiba." 

_Looks like the drugs and alcohol finally caught up to him. _she thought to herself, leaning against the wall and looking down at him. 

He had a bottle of vodka in his hand gripped so tight, Isis could see his knuckles go white. He looked up at her with the coldest set of eyes she had seen since…

"Seto, what on Earth are you doing here?" She sighed. 

He didn't answer but scowled at her, taking another sip from his bottle. Isis was sick of his behaviour already. She growled and slapped the bottle from his hand, sending it crashing against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces on the ground. He stared at her evilly. 

"Go away, Isis." He said threateningly.

"No," Isis said taking a deep breath and looking over his form, "I will not see left here to the Gods knows what…" She reached out but he got up himself, using the wall behind him for support.

"Whatever." He spat and staggered forward. After only a few steps he leant against the wall to keep him balanced. Isis sighed and wrapped one of his arms around her neck and walked forward towards his home, she knew well. 

"Seto, learn to stop drowning your sorrows in drinking and drugs. You'll be moving on to prostitution soon and who knows where that will end up." 

"Stop talking like you already know." Seto said to her angrily. 

Isis closed her eyes and answered back, "But I do know you fucking bastard! I know very well!" 

Tears stung in her eyes as she forced herself to continue on but she felt weak all over. She stopped and pushed him away from her. He managed to keep his balance and seemed a little more sober than he did before. 

She let crystal tears freely drop from her eyes and to the ground. 

"I will not be responsible for another crime. I will _not_!! I don't want to feel that same pain again! It just takes over and rules my life; well I don't want it anymore!! I let it happen once and had a hell of a hard time fighting it off! I will not let it return, you hear?! I WILL NOT!!" 

She choked down a few sobs and wept to herself. She was bitter now. She had just recalled events from the past and was not in a good mood. Was it any wonder she had lashed out so hard? 

Seto reached out and wiped away her tears with both his hands. Isis shook her head and turned around. 

"I'll leave you alone." She said before walking away into the chilling night air. 

_Cold, freeze my soul and leave me bitter,_

_Cold, hug me tighter and wrap me in warm coldness_

_Cold, whisper to me softly and tell me I'm alone_


	2. Pain

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: You have to understand I am NOT enjoying writing this fic but it's something for me to explore. Besides, it's a freakin' paradise to Isis father haters or at least SOON will be…but until then, I've really punished Isis. It's not going to get brighter until the end. Let's see how it all goes…

Chapter Two: Pain

Isis felt the sting of her own words pierce her soul as she made her way back to her domicile in the rain. She didn't give a damn about him since she had last seen him. She hated him with ever fibre of her being and he was the reason she was turning so cold and bitter. In actual fact she wanted to rip him apart like he'd done her, but she wouldn't allow such a thing to happen. Not now and ever.

_God dammit, when will I learn?! That idiot cost me my whole life. He cost my own blood brother's life. It was all his fault that he died. Not mine. He made me believe it was mine. Well, I won't let him take advantage of me anymore. _

With that thought finished she opened the door to her house and slammed it furiously. She sat on the couch and leant back against it, running a hand through her hair, refusing to let the pools in her eyes spill over. It was silly to cry over events of the past. But it was affecting her now. She had promised that it would not even dent her but it pierced through her soul like a dagger ripping through her. 

*******

The girl woke up shakily. She was cold and naked in her bed. The sheets were damp and she shuddered. But she thought everything was ok now, so she went about her normal tasks. 

As she was making the bed, a pain shot through her head and wrists. She looked at her wrists to find deep red marks of nails etched around them. She shook in pain and sucked on it to stop it from hurting so much. 

Just then her father entered. He was holding a bowl filled with a clear liquid. He shook his head and crouched down to meet her eye level. Putting the bowl on the ground he took one of her wrists and took a towel from his pocket. He soaked the towel in the liquid and dabbed it lightly on the red marks he had left on her wrists.

She stared at him, unable to even smile at him. She was shaking; scared that he might lash out on her like he did the night before. 

"That should heal in a few days. But until then I do not want you doing anything, ok?" 

"But what about my jobs?" She asked meekly.

"No, I'll get Rashid to help me with those. And Isis, don't tell anyone about last night, alright?" He said giving her that smouldering look she knew so well. Dad was back. 

She nodded slowly. He smiled at her but still she couldn't feel the lips on her face curve upwards. 

"Smile Isis," her father said touching her cheek with the back of his hand. She slowly smiled and hissed when she could feel the healing of the liquid finally take effect.

*******

Isis brought her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly. She was crying for her brother. The pain she felt without his love and protection. He was dead, as dead as the moon was gone, as the sun would rise, as dead as her very soul…

She had watched him die, death seemed like an open door of opportunities to him. Like a world filled with all these wonderful chances to be free and have a freedom. But Isis knew, oh she knew that a world like that was created in _your_ own void within _your_ own soul. _You_ were the one who made it happen; _you_ were the one who made it be so. It was not something imaginary, it was something realistically true. But she would see to it that it would never happen again. Not to anyone, even Seto Kaiba. 

Isis felt sick at his name. He had done no good, he was no good. He was just plain evil. What was she going to do? Forgive him for what he had her do to herself? Maybe not so much as a grin would form on her face at the thought of his life to end and be swallowed by darkness. Why was that? Should she not be laughing away, plotting plans of his death? Well, she could answer that. She wasn't Marik. She wasn't a paranoid freak bent on getting revenge on the Pharaoh.   

Wiping the tears away, she reached for a packet of cigarettes in the draw on her oak table. She had never been the type but ever since she had been living in Domino she wasn't really bothered about her health. She took one out and put it in her mouth, getting the lighter beside it. Just as she was about to light the cigarette she noticed something on the bureau by her window. She got up and walked to it slowly, dropping the cigarette on the ground when she saw the picture.

_Damn it…is there always a reminder of that bastard around?! _She screamed angrily in her mind. 

The picture was so long ago, but Isis could remember every single detail of the day, including the day after…and the day after…and hell, she was still in love with him. A tear streamed down her cheek. 

She could feel his arms wrapped around her waist. They were strong and tight, protecting and guarding her. She felt loved. Something she hadn't experienced until he had walked into her life. She loved the way he used to nuzzle her neck whenever he had the chance. She loved the way he used to kiss her first and then she would take over and they fought for control over the whole thing. She loved the way he used to spread butterfly kisses across her arm before she woke up in the morning after a night with him. 

That was the problem. _Used to_. It was all gone, but not all lost. It was a solid rock in Isis' mind. Something that stayed and would never move. Like a bird that wouldn't take flight or a door that wouldn't shut. Oh and _how_ it got on her nerves.

She slapped the picture on the floor and it smashed into a thousand shards on the red carpeted floor of the small house. Isis collapsed onto her knees in pure anger and exhaustion. But she could remember the way she had been so powerless to help her brother when he committed suicide. 

*******

Isis ran up the flight of stairs as fast as she could, not caring if she cut herself or bruised herself on the way. The point was her brother was standing on the edge of the cliff-like tower. The tower that was just a few blocks away from the Kaiba Corp. building. 

She stopped when she reached the top, legs aching, head pounding and heart stopping. The breath caught in her throat as she saw him, tears falling from his eyes and the rod broken on the floor. 

She stared at it and then at him. He wasn't standing anymore; he was crouched on the edge in a ball. The tears spilled uncontrollably from his eyes and by what Isis could tell, unwillingly. 

"Malik?" Isis whispered approaching him. She reached out with her hand and tenderly placed it on his shoulder, but he shrugged it away coldly, not looking up.

"Go away!" He hissed through sobs. 

This was the first time she had seen her brother like this; full of tears and sorrow. How long had it been since he had shown emotion like this? She hurt inside, like a deep wound was in her chest. Maybe there was, she couldn't tell. 

"Malik…I love you." Isis said softly, her own tears brimming. 

He looked at her with the softest eyes she had ever seen him send her.

"Rashid's dead. He threw himself off the tower first if I was going to." He said throatily looking at the ground below.

Isis gasped and put a hand over her mouth. Now that Rashid was dead, Malik was known to the real truth. That had been what possessed him to commit suicide. He knew why he killed his father, or rather why Marik did. 

"Malik…please come with me…there's something I have to show you-"

"No." He snapped angrily at her, his red eyes studying her blue ones with extreme disgust. "I know what you are trying to do!! It won't work Isis, it won't!!" 

He stood up, grabbing the pillar beside him to stop him from falling straight down. Isis gasped and shook her head, her sobbing dying down and her hands over her mouth. Her voice was muffled as she pleaded for her only brother to not jump. He seemed to tune her out altogether and she felt so helpless just standing. She contemplated on grabbing him by the torso and pulling him back from the edge but she didn't want to risk the chance of him actually falling to his death, making her a murderer. 

"Isis, do you remember that place we used to go to when we were young? It was a long time ago…about ten years ago." He asked. 

Isis nodded knowing exactly what he meant but she was more concerned with his safety. She smiled a little when he turned back to her his eyes in a far off look. 

"Well, I used to think I could see it all…I thought I could defy anything and everything…" He said laughing a little. Isis smiled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Maybe he wouldn't jump after all.

"You used to say you were immortal." Isis said remembering the exact words that he used to speak. That statement however, had been a fateful error. 

Malik stared at her and turned back to look at the ground below the tower, "I was so wrong…so naïve…" He sighed; it was audible and a sigh of self hatred. 

It was breaking Isis like a hammer pounding on her heart. The pain was unbearable.

"Wake me up inside…" Malik began whispering more to the sky than to Isis, "Open my eyes to truth…beauty…and love…"

"NO!" Isis yelled running straight for the empty place where once stood her dearly beloved brother. 

*******

Isis got up, wiping her tears away. She would go visit him today. She was going to reminisce with him about the good times and the bad. It was about time she had a talk with him after so long. Another reason she hated the manager of Kaiba Corp. 

There was soft rapping at the door and the woman pushed back her raven night hair and sighed, pulling herself together. Besides, now was not a good time to be thinking about things like that. 

She walked into the hall, realising the rain was not giving up. She opened the latch on the door and pulled it open slightly to see who was waiting for her on the other side. When the cruel blue eyed gaze met hers she closed the door only to frown when his hand reached out to prevent it. 

He let himself in rudely, dripping wet from the rain, soaking her white carpet in the hall. 

"Seto, get out," She said folding her arms, "the last thing I need is _you_." 

"Or maybe it's the first." Seto said lounging himself in the living room. Curious and anger washed over her and she followed him in. 

"What on Earth are you talking about? You're drunk." She stated leaning against the doorframe looking over his wasted form. 

He leant horizontally across her plush couch, putting an arm over his head and looking up at the ceiling. 

"Erm, no Seto this isn't a hotel." She said annoyed. "Get out." 

"I thought you wanted to know what I was on about," 

"I did."

"Then why should I leave?" 

"Because I said I _did_. I don't want to anymore."

Seto studied her gaze for a second before averting his eyes back to the ceiling above. 

"Why don't you want to know anymore?"

"Because I know anything that comes out of your mouth will just be a load of crap that you spun up in the time you took to get here." 

There was a silence; not an awkward one but it had tension. Isis was slightly rigid by what she had just countered with but it was a known fact and truth. He would never be kind to her, it wasn't his nature. Yet she…she was always the type who took time to listen to people and understand them. She was turning into some bitch who didn't give a damn on life because her own was trashed. A wasted wench…

Seto's blue eyed gaze met hers and he gave her the most neural look possible but couldn't resist a smile. He turned to the broken picture on the ground.

"That's seven years of bad luck." 

"I didn't drop it, I threw it off there." 

"I can't believe you still have that. Why?" He asked walking over to the shards of glass and bending down to study the picture. 

Isis didn't answer. She didn't know why she still had it. But a few moments ago she had admitted something to herself. She was still in love. 


	3. Sweet Lies, Bitter Truth

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: Right then…now this is going to get me a lot of flames. This chapter's got some very bad bits in. Just warning you to be prepared for the angst pain and suffering of Isis. Bless. Some **sexual content** in here aswell! There is a reason this fic is rated R!!

Chapter Three: Sweet Lies, Bitter Truth

Isis woke up to the sound of shouting and screaming. She held her head, feeling sick dizzy and weak all over. She held her stomach, a sharp pain shooting through her. She thought this odd considering she hadn't done any work for a week or so. 

There came strong footsteps approaching her room and she hid back underneath the blanket of her bed. She didn't want it to be her father. They were in her room now coming up to her. 

She could feel a presence looming over her, but dared not open her sweet eyes to a bitter image. 

"SO YOU LITTLE WHORE!" A female voice screeched. 

Isis screamed when she felt her hair being pulled down causing her to tilt her head up, but still she dared not open her eyes. 

"YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD TRY AND GET A DAY OFF DOING ANY WORK!!" Her mother pulled her out of the bed by her hair and threw her to the ground. Isis panted and tears fell once again from her ocean blue eyes like a waterfall. 

"I'LL TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She shouted at her, kneeling down to meet her eye level. "You may think you can get away with being lazy and slacking off, but you can't! I know what you want, you want to wish me into an early grave-" Isis shook her head saying no but her mother slapped her hard and continued, "-but I will not die so easily! Not by a little girl who sells her body to her own father!!" 

Isis looked at her in shock as her mother walked around the room throwing off all her vases and ripping the room apart. 

"Where's the money you got from him then?! WHERE IS IT?!" She screamed grabbing Isis by the neck. 

Chocking through her sobs she tried to answer but no words would come out of her mouth. She cried just wanting faint from exhaustion. 

"Isis…" Her mother said more gently to her. Isis looked up at her, for the first time, to see she was just as upset. "Why did you do it?" 

Isis shook her head, "I didn't." 

She stared down at her daughter and slapped her hard again. She screamed and closed her eyes, her bruise burning. 

"By the Gods and Goddesses if you dare lie like that again, they will rip you apart and send you into the flames to burn for all eternity." She pushed her away and walked out of the room. 

Isis held her neck and cried silently to herself. She was scared. She was hurt. She felt like she was already burning in the flames. She was. 

She stayed on the ground, crying, thinking of nothing, just crying…

*******

Isis stared at Seto and shook her head at him. 

"What? Are you ashamed of having it?" He asked standing up to look at her. 

"Yes, I am. I am ashamed of having it-"

"No you're not." Seto interrupted.

Now what did he think he was doing?! Telling her how to feel?! What she felt was none of his damn business and he didn't have the right to control her emotions!! All her life, all the lives she had lived in the past, she had been controlled by will of some other freak wanting her. Why was it her, why did she have to go through it all, lifetime after lifetime. She was constantly living in hell, there was no escape. It was too fucking much for her to take!! She was going to break if she continued on. 

Silently Isis walked to him, raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could. He staggered back and looked back at her a fiery burning anger in his eyes but not as much as Isis. She was more than just furious, she was glaring at him with the sharpest of daggers, the most dangerous poison and the coldest of coldness. 

"Don't you _dare _tell me how to feel!" She shouted back angrily, "You have _never _had to go through what I have!! You don't know the first thing!! So why, Seto, why is it always you?!" She laughed a little looking up to stop the pools in her eyes from spilling over, "You're always the one who brings out the worst in me!!  I don't know who I am, thanks to you. All the time I've spent with you…it's corrupted me but I still don't understand it…" She stopped, staring at the ground. She needed a hug. Someone to hold her close and tell her she was safe and was theirs. They were going to keep her warm at night and safe during the day. 

Seto blinked and in one blink his eyes grew soft. He lifted her chin up so he could see her tear filled blue eyes. She didn't bother to bat his hand away, knowing it would only create a wicked pain in her chest. 

"There's so many unanswered questions…I wish I had the answers, Isis, I really do…" He said letting her go. 

Isis looked up at him and realised she was not going to give him up again. No matter what he had done in the past, no matter who he had turned her into, no matter at all. She loved him; she knew it and was pretty sure he did too. He loved her, he always had. His stubbornness was just a lame cover up to hide the truth. Isis could see right through it. 

She reached out and wrapped her arms around his back, burying her head into his chest. His heartbeat was as steady as always. She smiled, when he wrapped his arms around her too. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Isis could feel his breathing tickle her neck. She loved it to be honest. It had been such a long time since she had felt such a lovely feeling wash over her. All this time she had been wrapped up in hatred, regret, sorrow, but now she could concentrate on the fantastic feelings she was receiving now.

He kissed her there, Isis showing so signs of objections. He smiled a little and travelled along her cheek kissing away the tears. She looked deep into his blue eyes and smiled. She was quite happy being here. They kissed each other, and Isis remembered how she and he used to fight over dominance of the kiss. She smiled. She didn't mind anymore. 

Pulling back for air, they leant their heads against each others. Isis took her hands away from his back and pulled at the collar of his blue trench coat lightly. She smiled and took his hand, leading him to the bedroom up the stairs, the place he didn't know very well. 

Isis had been accustomed to waking up in his house, but now it was different. She didn't need to anymore. She opened the door to her room and as soon as she did, he pulled at her arm forcefully causing her to turn and couldn't draw in a breath of air when his lips covered hers. 

It was getting too damn hot for Isis tastes but somehow she didn't stop. She merely let it continue, because in fact she needed something to quench her thirst. How long had it been since she had met him in bed? A year? How long had it really been? She decided to forget about it and let it rest. 

Seto pulled his hands down her body, tearing away clothing wherever he could feel it. She moaned in frustration leaning back against the bed, having to pull off his clothes as she did. Once she had finally got that out of her system she pulled the covers over them, on the bed. 

He had pulled back from her, travelling down her goddess like body to her waist, his hands following down the sides of her body. His breathing tickled her stomach as he leant in and kissed it, travelling further up, until he graced the skin on her neck. She ran her hands through his brown hair, gripping it when she felt his body enter into hers. She screamed in pleasurable pain, as the motion was repeated again. 

From the depths of his throat a voice ran out at the same time as hers did, her pants grew heavier and heavier as the heat increased dramatically. The rain had stopped a while ago, leaving their voices the only noise to hear that night. 

The last of it was over and he rolled over, off her. She breathed slowly and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, her ebony hair tickling him. She was exhausted, but felt so good inside. She knew she wanted this; there was no other way she could have it. She loved the feeling of his body close to hers. 

"So what now?" She asked quietly, her eyelids half lidded over her eyes. 

"…In the morning." Seto whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly and drifting off to sleep. 

Isis smiled and closed her eyes. With both of his arms around her, she felt the love returning to her again. 

*******

Isis breathed heavily, wiping her tears away. She lay down on her bed, tiredly. Yet again she had been ill. It was awful, the pain in her stomach was rising and she swore she was gaining weight though she ate hardly anything. 

She was just about to drift off into a deep slumber when there was a loud roar from her room outside. She shuddered and heard a thousand footsteps approach and the voices of people. 

Her father boomed in and grabbed her by the arm, hauling her out into the hallway. She stood there in front of a thousand people who were glaring at her and shouting insults. Isis stared at them and then back at her father. 

"SHE-" he threw her to the ground, "-IS THE CAUSE!! This girl has bewitched my family and has brought shame upon us all!" 

"Father, w-what's going on?!" Isis yelled. 

"A witch sent from the underworld!!" A person shouted. Soon many were chanting 'witch'. 

"Boil her body and send it to the wolves!" Someone yelled. 

"No, feed her to the Gods as a sacrifice!" 

Her father looked at her and then smirked, "Yes. We shall sacrifice you to the Gods…"

She was forced up by two people and she screamed and violently kick tried to kick them away. 

"LET HER GO!!" A small voice cried. A young platinum haired boy ran to his sister and hugged her tightly. 

"Malik!" Isis said, hugging him.

"Please father!!" Tears fell down his tanned cheeks. "Don't!!" 

"The boy…who I shall not call my son any longer, sides with her!!" Their father said angrily, "No, Malik you shall be the first sacrifice to the Gods!!"

Isis screamed for her brother when he was held by two other people in front of his father.

"NOOO!! HE'S ONLY YOUNG PLEASE DON'T!!" Isis yelled as her shaking brother stared up at the dagger her father held.

The roars of the people turned into cheers when the silver got lost within her young brother's body. 

"Isis…" Was the last thing he muttered as he fell and his crimson essence war pouring out of his body like his spirit leaving. 

Isis stared at his body in shock and was pushed forward herself. But all she could see was the red blood of her brother and nothing more or less.    


	4. Commiting Suicide On My Brother's Grave

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: Mwahahaha!! Sorry, getting a bit carried away with the VIOLENCE!! Anyways, keep those damn reviews coming, I feel like some of you are reading but not reviewing. Hey, that's cool as long as you don't like the fic, you don't need to review but if you DO please do, and tell me about how it is!! ^^ Because if the majority of you don't review I won't continue this fic. Yes, that is a threat. 

Chapter Four: Committing Suicide On My Brother's Grave

Seto was the first to wake up. He looked down in a dreamily state at the young woman next to him who he had his arms wrapped around. She seemed to be uncomfortable, but not because of him, but of a nightmare of some sort. 

A soft sigh escaped her and he brought one hand to her face and with the back of it, he stroked her gently. That seemed to do the trick. She calmed down a little but was still asleep, deep in slumber.

He smirked a little when he gently took the arm draped across his chest and sunk down lower so that it was level with his mouth. He glanced at her to make sure she was sound asleep enough. His mouth opened and trapped the skin of her arm. He pulled back and watched her flinch a little. With a little laugh he continued, until he made it to her face. It was then that he realised how bad her dream really was.

Seto gently pushed back the stray strands of hair that had fallen on her distressed face, caressing her cheek lightly as he did. He could feel the dampness of her sun kissed beauty of a face and pulled her closer to his body.   

Isis gasped, opening her eyes and shivering a little. Sweat rolled down her face as she remembered where she was. The familiar warm embrace brought her back to the real world once again. And actually for once in her life she was glad. 

"What was the nightmare about then?" Seto asked, leaning his forehead against hers as she gazed up her head at him. 

"You." She said a little disgusted.

"No, sorry that was real." He said sarcastically and Isis detected a hint of anger in his tone. 

She smiled and let out a small sigh. They kissed for a while, and Seto was surprised at how much Isis was holding on. Usually she had to pry him off her lips but this time…it had changed. 

He grabbed her top arms and pulled her away, Isis looking slightly annoyed. 

"What?" 

"Isis, I have got a job to go to." 

"Of course you do…but it's not like we're a married couple or anything." She said, leaning in again. 

Seto kissed her but pulled back again leaning over her, getting ready to pin her down if she tried to move.

"You don't have to be a married couple to talk like that." 

Isis looked up at him, deep in thought. Was Seto actually being serious? This side of him she had never seen before. The whole talking back thing was natural but she never thought he ever disagreed with her. After all, he did have opinions but certain one had never meant to have been so…serious. She'd struck a nerve. She could tell. Maybe he'd already had bad experiences with women? Yeah right, Isis was the first to come in a million. 

"Why are you talking so-"

"There are some things you don't know." 

"That I should." Isis finished.

There was a small tension between them as Seto looked down at her with those deep blue eyes of his, searching hers. Isis too was searching his for something…but what, she wasn't sure of. 

Finally she broke it, releasing it was pointless to even bother. "I swear, I don't care. What difference does it make anyway? I mean, it doesn't…" She asked. 

Seto liked this change in her so suddenly. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't be concerned about his past or his life in particular. She had changed. Besides, he could tell she wanted to sound like she didn't care because of what he'd put her through in the past anyway. 

"No, it doesn't make a difference." He said kissing her again. 

She wrapped her arms around his neck, being bathed in the warm feeling of his presence again. That's why she hated him so much. She loved his presence because it made her feel safe. It made her feel like she was dreaming again. 

*******

Isis was stalling. She knew she didn't want to go to the cemetery…not just yet anyway. Something was holding her back from seeing her little brother's grave. It was guilt, she was engulfed in so much guilt she couldn't even bare to see the grave of her brother. 

No, she could. All she had to do was grab her coat, walk out of the door and straight to the cemetery. She knew it well enough considering she passed it everyday on the way to work…

_Well, save it for a work day._ She thought logically. 

No, those lies weren't going to work on her. She was too damn aware of them and all they would do was keep eating away at her until she went mental and berserk. So she had no other choice but to go and get it over and done with. 

Taking a glance at the clock she noted the time so she could make sure she got home on time before the clock struck four o'clock. 

The air was cool when she stepped out; giving her the push she needed to get moving. On her way there, she tried so hard not to think about a certain blue eyed creature but it was so hard considering…She idly wondered if she was actually going anywhere with him. Just because they'd slept together didn't mean a thing. It could mean a wild moment of spontaneous outburst, like their wild animalistic urges got the better of them. But the fact was she had no clue about her life anymore. She was muddled up. 

She was there. The archway was carved from stone but she didn't bother looking at its structure. She was looking over in a corner of the cemetery to where she knew she was going. With a deep breath she took the first step into the home of dead corpses, followed by another few until she had reached the grey tombstone. 

The carving above was clear but not something Malik would have _wanted _to see. _Rest In Peace. _He didn't like peace. She smiled. If Malik had seen this he would have been setting up a whole army to destroy the whole cemetery!!

She laughed, a tear rolling down her cheek. Going down on two knees, she knelt in front of the slab of stone. Right underneath where her brother was. 

"…I'm not ok, Malik. For one I miss you…" she wept for a little while and continued, "I miss you like you were my oxygen and someone's taken it away and given me…poison instead. Seto's that poison. Yet, he's the only thing that can keep me alive…but with every passing moment I change Malik. When I die, I might not be the Isis you used to know. I don't want to leave the Earth like that. I want to leave like I am now." She put her arms on the stone and leant forward to bury her head into her arms. 

She was thinking about suicide. Thinking about committing suicide on her brother's grave. But Isis hated suicide and she would never take her own life away…and she didn't want to die the same way her brother had. That was his way of saying he knew it was ready for him to leave, no matter how heartbreaking Isis felt it was. He had to do it because he couldn't die knowing he would not be happy to disappear off the Earth with no free will. 

Isis couldn't. She didn't want to die. But what else she lost apart from Malik? She'd lost her baby. Yes, her baby and that bastard Kaiba's baby too. She wanted the baby; she loved her baby before it was even born. Kaiba had been no help; he wanted her to rid of it. He told her upfront. But she refused. So what the hell did Kaiba think he was doing when she'd lost the baby during a miscarriage?! He acted like he truly cared. In fact, he wanted to marry her before she found out she had the baby. She just didn't understand why he felt threatened by having a family before they got married. Didn't being part of family involve children? At the time, she'd had enough. Fuck it was all she thought. Fuck it all, I don't need a family with that bastard. Her life went from worse to even worse; it was shit. A regular hell.     

But love was never going to be through with her. And there was nothing she could do about it. 

*******

Malik's body was put on the top of the empty tomb, people gathered around to witness the 'holy' event. It made Isis sick, but she was forced to watch her brother's body to be sliced by knives and ripped apart by her father's bare hands. 

Every moment Isis saw the blood from her brother's body fall from his lifeless body she tried to turn but two hands gripped her head. Closing her eyes was hopeless too. They were forcing her to watch or else she would have to _drink _her own brother's blood or be forced to pull his heart from his body. Isis would have gladly chosen death but they were not going to be so polite. 

_Monster _was the only thing that could run through her mind as she watched her father slit his bare body open before her. She cried hard, sobbing until she could feel her heart thumping madly against her chest. 

This wasn't supposed to be happening to Malik!! It was supposed to be her, _her_!!! She was the one that was supposed to be killed…not him. 

She let out a scream when Malik's heart was pulled out and she cast her eyes to the floor. 

A shadow approached until she was staring at two dark slippers.

"It's your turn…Witch." Her father said, raising the silver and bringing it down into the girl's body. She leant forwards so her hair fell down at her sides and the last thing she saw was the dark shadow over her. 

*******

"Isis? Hey, what are you doing here?" Mokuba asked, looking towards her when she entered the Kaiba mansion. 

"Can't I come see my favourite person n the whole world?" She asked, grabbing Mokuba playfully and tickling him. She let go and ruffled his hair, kneeling to look at him. 

"Alright," Mokuba said with tears in his eyes, "So that obviously means me!" 

Isis laughed a little. She loved Mokuba, or as she liked to call him, Mokey, the name Seto rejected a while ago. She loved children and Mokuba was almost like her little cousin or something. A little brother even…or maybe Isis was desperate to fill in that little void in herself. There was only one way to find out. To spend time with him and see what she felt. 

"No, really, where's Seto?" 

"Niisama will come down soon; he's just sorting out something on his laptop…" 

Isis looked at his frown and curiously wondered what was wrong with him. She put her finger and thumb together and hit the bottom of his chin upwards gently. 

"What's up?" She asked softly. "I can tell…I used to have a little brother too…" 

Mokuba sighed and looked at her. She knew those eyes. He was upset about someone or something. He led her to the back garden which Isis loved. It was almost as big as their front yard. She sat near the pool in the centre with him in and watched as he dipped his fingers in the pool. 

"I've been asked to swim at the gala at school tomorrow…but I can't swim." 

"You don't know how?" She asked softly. He shook his head, his light raven hair gently bouncing. Isis smiled and tousled his hair affectionately. "I'll teach you." 

Mokuba's eyes lit up, "You will?!" 

"Of course, Mokey. Now come on!" 

Mokuba fell back a little, "Now?!"    

"Or I can just push you in!!" Isis teased gently nudging him as he clutched onto her for dear life. 

_Yeah, he's just like Malik…in so many ways…_the voice in her mind whispered softly. _In too many ways…maybe this is the life I need to be living now. It's over. My old life's gone; this is a new era, I'm a new damn person. Isis Ishtar is coming alive. She's going to be who she wants to be. _

*******

Author's Notes: Just to let you know, no more flashback past scenes!! And I have more lemons coming in. But that doesn't mean there isn't more pain coming into this…heh, please keep on reviewing and reading!! It makes it all worth while!!  


	5. A Social Gathering Of Some Sort

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: On with the fic!! Oh yeah, and I'm chilling out a lot more. So, as some of you may be confused, just check out the reviews I've explained what's going on properly. Or if not, Malik died in real life TOO and the PAST. She was pregnant in the past but didn't know!! She was also pregnant in the past TOO but lost the baby. (I noticed my mistake; I said she loved the baby before it was born! Sorry! But to let you know, that's saved for another fic of mine! ^^) So can you sort of tell how her life is repeating itself? Anyway, some fluffiness is entering. But until then… 

Chapter Five: A Social Gathering Of Some Sort

Mokuba was lying. When they had both gotten into the pool, he seemed to do just fine without even using Isis to help. He swam two times across the length of the pool. 

"Mokuba, you're fine at this!" She said while sitting on the step that led up to the clear marble surface around the pool. 

"Yeah, but I just needed some practice. I hate swimming." 

Isis smiled a little, letting Mokuba get out of the pool, "Well, I have to go. I've got to see Greg at school about it." 

She nodded and sighed bathing herself in the pool water. It was strange. She was there but it felt like a whole different world. Ever since her decision to change her life things had been different. For one, she wasn't having any nightmares. That was the best part of her life now. She was a lot calmer and as they said, 'down to earth'. 

She smiled realising she was actually much happier this way. So what if the same events in the past happened now? At least she could prevent the same consequences from occurring. And it was easier for her to move on.

Isis was just about to get out of the pool when two arms wrapped around her waist and small breathing graced her shoulder. 

"Nice to see you here, so eager," He chuckled, kissing her shoulder while carefully pulling the strap to her swimsuit down, however she quickly pulled away shaking her head. 

"No, I'm not that eager and besides, _here_?" She asked staring at him in disbelief. "What happened to 'only the best from Seto Kaiba'? Is this the best?" 

He shook his own head and grinned at her. She really knew how to strike a nerve, didn't she? There was something different about her and he didn't know what, but he liked it. The sudden change in her had made her playing hard to get with him. And frankly he was loosing the game. 

She smiled at him getting a sudden idea in her head that she knew would piss him off _big time._ Isis wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, forcing him to lean around so that he could get in front of her. However as soon as he did, she pulled away, pushing him back and right into the pool. 

A laugh escaped her mouth as she watched him rise to the surface, looking _extremely_ pissed off. His shirt was soaked through completely as were his dark blue trousers. He growled before grabbing her hand and pushing her in too. She squealed as she did, pushing back her now soaked ebony hair. 

"Seto!" She scolded, hitting him but he caught her hand and pulled her closer to him. 

"I don't know what's so bad about it, you pushed me if first," He stated glaring at her. 

"Yeah but that still didn't give you any right to pull me in too." She answered back.

He leant into her ear, taking her hand in both of his, pressing it against his chest, and whispered to her, "You look even more beautiful when you look like this; it just makes your skin shine even more." 

Isis smiled a little and whispered back into his ear so quietly, he only just heard what she said. 

"I know. That's why I _didn't_ want you to see me like this Mr. Kaiba." 

*******

It was the first morning where Isis woke up back in Seto's large bed in the Kaiba mansion. It had been ages since she'd woken up here. Everything was the same; the look, the warmth, the silence…it was perfect. 

Shrouded in bliss, she was. Just wanting to stay forever with the form next to her. Then she realised, it was the first morning she'd woken up _before _him. He didn't plant the butterfly kisses on her arm. She smirked a little and decided after all of the times he'd done it to her, she was going to…repay him for his kindness. 

She knew he could get quite annoyed when he woke up if something really annoying happened to him. So what would annoy him and still keep her in his good books? What could really get on his nerves? 

Then it hit her. Maybe she didn't have to do something to annoy him. He would just wake up rather grumpily anyway. _Tease him_ was all she could think of. A smile played on her lips when she knew a way to tease him. Tease all parts of his body but not the ones that needed the most attention. So in other words, all she was going to do to him was toy with him. 

_He's **my** toy boy_ she thought evilly, reaching for his hair and running her soft fingers through it. 

"Nice try Isis," Seto said quietly, smirking. He opened his eyes too look down at her and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. So it had been too good to be true.

"Nothing gets past you, _honey_." She said sarcastically, as they set up. She yawned and stretched her arms out before her. 

Seto leant in and kissed the base of her neck. She smiled and let him continue, putting her hands over his that were now wrapped tightly around her waist. 

"…Miss Ishtar, I request that you be ready at seven o'clock this evening…" He said between kisses. 

"Why?" She asked, leaning against him, looking at the ceiling. 

He nudged her ear with his cheek and answered, "A social gathering of some sort…" 

Isis hated gatherings. It virtually meant a ball of some sort. She wasn't at all happy about the idea of going with Seto to it or actually being seen with him. Before, she had been followed and pursued by many and never felt safe, even in his presence. She liked to have solitary time to her own most of the time. It just didn't seem like a good idea to her. 

"Really?" She sighed closing her eyes. 

"Really." He answered tiredly, nuzzling her neck.

As his warm breathing tickled her skin, she took the time to make up her mind. Maybe some time out with him would be better than just staying indoors most of the time. After all, wasn't that how people soon couldn't stand the light of day again? But she already couldn't stand the light. 

"Alright…but it had better be quick," She said turning around to face him. 

He smirked a little and shook his head, "I knew you couldn't resist me." 

"Oh I can, Seto, believe me…I just don't want to end up in bed with you tonight."

"But you will."

*******

The dress was too uncomfortable for Isis. She had almost too many formal dresses in her closet to count from Seto. He had been too fond of her and still was. The dress was black, revealing her bear back and tied by straps around her neck. She had a silver necklace with a diamond shape dangling from it. There was a black long shawl that she'd put over her arms instead of her shoulders. When she looked in the mirror she looked completely different and formal. Her black hair had been put in spirals and beautiful rhinestones fell down from some spirals. 

_So this is how formal it's going to be, heh? _She thought putting on the silver bracelet she had put in her draw. She had put all the gifts she had been given from Seto in there. The reminder of his generosity was too much for her to take. If that's what she wanted to call it, however calling Seto generous just made her laugh. He was anything but that. But the other word that described why he pampered her so much was even worse. He was showing her his love. Not that he needed to, god dammit. They were together, wasn't that enough?

The doorbell rang and she walked down the stairs, trying not to trip up in the silver heels that were owned by herself. Once or twice she asked herself why she had bothered to get them. She still didn't know the answer. 

Seto was leaning against the doorframe and smiled at her when she answered. His eyes travelled up and down her body and seemed to be somewhat taken by her appearance. 

"Seto? Is something wrong?" Isis asked, stepping out of her house. 

He shook his head and smiled, "No, nothing's wrong. It's been a while…" 

Isis threw him a questioning look. 

"Since what?" 

"I've seen you like this…I'd forgotten how much you really took my breath away," 

She smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips before closing her house door.

"Well, judging by how many times I've taken your breath away, you should be dead by now." She said shaking her head at him. 

She took his arm and walked to his grand limousine, getting inside with him. Once inside, she took a seat beside the window deciding to just gaze outside mindlessly although she was somewhat curious as to where they were going. 

"Isis," Seto caught her attention making her turn to him. He lifted her hand up and slipped a ring onto her finger, "It's yours." 

"For what?" Isis asked looking down at the diamond ring. 

"For coming here with me…I know how much you didn't want to come here tonight." 

She laughed and touched his cheek with her hand, "Now, why wouldn't I want to?"

He smiled and kissed her gently running his fingers through her spirals. After they pulled back, he took her hand and kissed it gently. 

*******

Author's Notes: Ok, so there's another chapter done. Hm…you may be wondering what this fic is going to do now. Has the author gone mental, just writing loads of crap on Seto and Isis? Well, I assure you fine readers of mine, I have not gone mental. There is still a plot. So keep reading. Please!!! *Gets down on knees and begs* PLEASE!! 


	6. Midnight Black

*******

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: I don't know about another lemon…maybe there's one in this chapter…or maybe there isn't…wait and see…just to warn you in advance if there is a lemon in this chapter. 

Chapter Six: Midnight Black

Isis had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach as Seto took her hand and helped her out. She gazed at the building that was made to out look like some royal castle. Now this she really didn't like but was willing to go through with it if it meant she was with Seto.

He instructed for the driver to keep himself busy for two hours. Isis groaned. Two hours? Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad so long as the time passed relatively quickly. 

"Are you alright?" Seto asked as he entwined their fingers together. He had noticed her sudden paleness rise throughout her tanned features. 

"Yes, I'm fine." She said, returning to her normal self, "You worry too much." She smirked as they entered the castle like building. 

"I only worry because I care." He said, bringing their entwined fingers up, moving her around so he could kiss her hand. She smiled turning around to look at him and giving him a quick kiss. 

"Well, well," a familiar voice chuckled. 

Both turned to meet the familiar mahogany gaze greet them. 

Kaiba groaned, "Pegasus."

Pegasus had been involved with Isis for quite a while as partners. Their work together brought them close to each other but it was nothing more than a business relationship. Seto wasn't too fond of that fact but he tried not to make something out of it if would jeopardize his chances with Isis. After all, a woman like her was too hard to just pick out from a crowd. She was the first woman to understand him and love him for who he was. 

"Kaiba-boy and Isis, my old business partner." He said as if he was introducing them to someone. "How are you two doing?"

"Fine, Maxamillion." Isis replied polity, gripping Seto's arm tighter hoping he'd answer but nothing came out of his mouth.  

"Hm, it's good to hear that. And how's that corporation of yours Kaiba?" Pegasus asked. 

Seto nodded and looked away. This caused Pegasus to cast a smile to Isis and Isis had no other choice but to smile back. 

"I must say Isis, you look stunning tonight. Your hair is absolutely wonderful like that." Isis blushed as Kaiba glared at him. "Well, enjoy the festivities. I hope to see you soon." 

"Yes, take care." Isis said looking at Seto expectantly. 

"Likewise." He mumbled incoherently. 

After Pegasus had left the two, Isis glared at Seto taking her hand away from his arm. 

"What? Isis, that's as far as I can go without getting into a fight with him." He said shaking his head. He looked at the ground in confusion for a moment and then at her, furrowing his brow, "I didn't just say he should take care did I?" He asked confusedly.

Isis smiled and nodded causing him to groan and shake his head. Putting his hand on his forehead he pushed back his brown hair. If anything he was thinking the complete opposite for him. 

"Never mind." She said glancing at the musicians and the dance floor. 

As he watched her eyes travel to the dance floor he smiled and led her to it. 

"Miss Ishtar, I hope you'll give me the honour of dancing with you," He said while putting his hands around her waist. 

She frowned for a moment and bit her lower lip, "Oh I don't know Mr Kaiba…" 

"Tough we're already here." He stated, making her smile and wrap her arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. 

Taking her hand, Seto wrapped his arm around her back to her waist as she put her hand on his shoulder. They began to dance never taking their eyes of each other. 

"It's been a while; I'm surprised you still remember how to waltz." Isis said with a smirk.

"Oh and how would you know it's been a while?" He asked raising an eyebrow at her. She smiled up at him and shook her head. 

He could be so mysterious sometimes. She did actually wonder for a while if he'd had some other flame during the time they had split. He certainly seemed that way. So who could this woman have been? Some work colleague? Isis wasn't sure but she was sure as hell certainly going to ask him. She had to know. 

"So, who was she?" She asked. 

Seto shook his head confused, "Who was she?" he repeated. 

"The other woman…" She said slowly as his eyes widened in confusion. 

"What other woman?" He asked quickly.

So there wasn't. He was going to panic and go insane if she continued to question him. 

"There wasn't then." Isis said continuing to waltz.

Seto stopped looked seriously at her but keeping firm grip on her hand and waist. He looked into her eyes for moment, then leaned down into her ear and whispered softly to her. 

"Isis, you're the only woman I can have in this damn world. You're the only one who understands me. Isis' eyes widened when he said the next thing. "And you're the only woman I lo-"

He was suddenly cut short when the music stopped and the sound of someone talking began. She heard Seto groan and kiss her on the cheek before pulling away. She wanted to hear him say it. 

_Say it, Seto…please take me away and tell me what you have to! _Her mind began shouting violently, _It's not happening!! He'll tell me what he has to soon!! No one and nothing will prevent it from happening!! I **swear**!!_

Once the commentary was done, Seto had gone. He had to leave her but promised he would come back to her as soon as he could. So she was sitting alone at the table. She hugged herself tightly, causing the shawl to push tightly against her.

"Ah, Isis." A familiar voice said causing her to look up. 

She smiled at Pegasus as he sat down opposite her. 

"Hello Maxamillion. How are you?" She asked pointlessly. In fact, she didn't care. She just wanted to leave. 

"Fine since our last meeting. Where is Kaiba-boy now?" he asked gingerly. 

"He had to go converse with a few people…" 

"Leaving you alone?" He asked her. 

Isis nodded and looked at the ground. Suddenly and hand was laid out flat open in front of her. She looked up at Pegasus. He wanted to dance.  

"Oh…Maxamillion I'm not so sure…" 

"Miss Ishtar would one dance be such a crime?" 

Maybe to Seto it would. But she would rather dance than sit dumbly alone waiting for Seto. Chances were he was going to be a while anyway. And besides, one dance couldn't hurt could it? 

"Alright then." She accepted, taking his hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor. 

As they danced, Isis looked nervously around for Seto. Pegasus noticed and assured her 'Kaiba-boy' would come back soon and they would stop dancing. He had offered to stop if she was uncomfortable but she didn't want to be impolite and agreed to keep on waltzing. 

"So, that child of yours…I'm sorry." Pegasus said, able to read the sorrow on her face. 

"It's ok. These things happen." She stated emotionlessly.

Pegasus shook his head, "No, Isis these things don't just happen…I will tell you something about my late wife and I. Do you remember I once told you about my wife, Cecelia?"

Isis nodded. 

"Well…I was to have her child. I found out before we wedded. I was so happy…" He smiled at her. She smiled back gently. "We were planning on calling _him_…Jonathon. Jonathon after her father."

"Jonathon Pegasus…" Isis mused quietly. 

"Yes, it did have a certain something to it. Anyway, she was so happy and as the days passed she became more and more ill…but I thought it was because of the baby but I did fear for her life. She passed away after she'd had a miscarriage."

"So then you went to Egypt…and so you are here." Isis said distantly. 

Pegasus smiled and nodded, "Midnight Black." 

"I beg your pardon?"

"Midnight Black. She was a princess who looked just like you do tonight. A princess with a secret. She was secretly harbouring feelings for the son of the enemy. So every night at midnight she snuck out to meet him. But soon she was founded out by one of the guards and he blackmailed her. She was to sleep with him for all the nights he asked of her in order for him to keep their secret. But she refused and ran away with her lover. Of course, they were being tracked down and soon they were found…at midnight but they were found in stone. Some say that medusa granted them the wish of being turned to stone together…other's say they were so in love that they prayed for the Gods to let be eternally together…" 

Isis looked at the ground. Such love was unheard of now. That type of love didn't exist anymore, not to her anyway. 

Seto had come and Isis broke away from Pegasus immediately. Pegasus bowed before smiling and leaving her with him. 

"Come on Isis, let's go home." 

Author's Notes: I HAVE A LEMON IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! MWAHAHAHA!! Parson's Dirty Cheese, the next lemon is for you!! And it does not involve licking! But I'll tell you, it does get **_VERY _**explicit!


	7. Breathe On Me

*******

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

*******

Author's Notes: Ok, here's the **_VERY_** explicit lemon you've all been waiting for! Ok…er…well it's **_not_** **_VERY_** explicit, but it's the farthest I think I'll ever get to the word. I sort of went a bit mental and probably made this so lemony that acidic poison will just squirt you in the eyes! Maaa!!!! Yes I used the title of Britney Spears song, 'Breathe On Me'. To help me out a bit…hey, it's better than using 'Showdown'!!! 

Chapter Seven: Breathe On Me

Isis wrapped her arms around his torso as they went home. She had her head rested on his chest as he gently stroked her hair. His breathing tickled her neck as she moved to give him a kiss on the mouth. It was deepened quickly as she let her tongue explore the inner regions of his mouth. 

Isis was now turning and virtually sitting on his lap as she ran her fingers through his hair, leaning back a ways onto the seat, however she was pulled back up abruptly. 

"Not until we get home." Seto whispered leaning his forehead against hers. 

"Damn," She said quietly running her hands down his chest. "I really _can't _resist you…" 

He laughed and little and nipped her lower lip, "I told you so." 

*******

The door shut and Isis sat herself on the bed, taking the rhinestones out of her hair. As she did, she smiled at Seto who was wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the neck. 

"What was it you wanted to tell me?" She asked reaching over to put the rhinestones on the nightstand. 

"I'll show you." He said kissing her deeply, making her lean backwards onto the bed. They kissed passionately, Isis scraping her nails across his shirt and taking it off button by button. Hastily, it was pulled off, as she gently pressed up closer against him so he could undo the dress. 

"Hey careful, I don't want you spoiling that dress." Isis said as it was tossed aside. 

"I can get another," Seto remarked lazily, beginning to press his mouth on her shoulder and working his way down onto her body. 

She let her nails scratch his back as she felt the warmth of his mouth over her skin. The beautiful sun kissed body was being adored by him and he was showing it in everyway possible. His hands once again like before, worked its way down the sides of her body only stopping at the waist. His hands gently stroked her body while he came back up to kiss her deeply on the lips again. 

Isis clutched onto him, her cry of wanting more muffled by the mouth covering hers. He pressed against her, enjoying the feeling of her chest against his. He rubbed against her, she didn't break the kiss. She arched her body upwards when his hands left her waist and came to greet her breasts as he began to fondle them.

Isis bent one leg up, keeping her foot flat against the bed, so she brushed against his own, feeling his arousal from her as she did. He knew her well enough to know what she liked, he knew her well enough to know she was not going to let him have all the fun. She wanted to know how far she could really make him feel aroused. And hell, fucking hell, it was like she was a Goddess because she was amazing. Her body, the way she moved, the way she arched her back and moaned, the way she knew when she was doing a good damn job. Letting her know she was doing some fucking great job was telling her that he wanted more from her. So she gave it to him. But not Seto Kaiba. She wasn't going to give him what he wanted.

As his hands stopped fondling, he placed them flat against her, running them over her breasts as she lowered her leg and parted from his lips for a breath of air. A smile played on her lips as she began to run her hands down his chest, looking into his eyes once in a while, hiding nothing. The lust was there; it was unavoidable. As she was about to explore the regions below, he grabbed her hands suddenly and pushed her back against the bed violently. 

"What?" She hissed narrowing her eyes. 

"Out of limits…for now." He smirked noticing the disappointment in her eyes. However it was soon replaced with an indescribable look of lust. The power it conveyed was amazing. She desired him. She wanted him _now._  

She gripped her hands around his waist as he entered her, kissing her quickly to stop her from releasing her sound of painful ecstasy. Before the next motion was done she quickly held his head in her hands and whispered to him, "Breathe on me." 

Seto looked at her blankly before realising what she wanted. He leant his head down to her neck and entered her again, breaking the barrier and letting the sound of her pleasure fill the silenced air around. 

Isis would rather have it with the warm breathing tickling her neck than with his mouth pressed over hers. She wanted him to hear her, to feel her pleasure at what they were doing. She wanted to tell him..._she loved it._

Isis' head pressed back further against the pillow, tilting with every movement that was made. Her ebony hair spread out over it, the curls prevented from being straightened out by her body. Her eyes were closed, but she could feel exactly where she was moving her hands. 

Seto nuzzled her neck, moving from it to her cheek. She smiled as she felt his warm breathing spread onto downwards to her neck and the heat from his skin bounce against hers. 

The gasping was heavy, the sweat from the young woman spread onto the sheets as did the sweat from the body above as he collapsed to the side. The sheets clung onto them, outlining their forms perfectly. She moved to him and rested her head on his shoulder. She leant over his chest to entwine their fingers together and wrapped her other arm around his torso. 

"Well, that's what you wanted to tell me…" She whispered quietly trying to stay awake. 

He turned his head to the side and smiled dreamily at her, trying to keep his eye lids from shutting.

"Was it worth the wait?" 

"No." She smirked giving him a quick kiss that forced them both to shut their eyes and fall asleep. 

*******

"Alright then. Yeah, that's fine…bye Mokuba." The sound of a small click was heard. The voice had caused the young woman's eyes flutter open. 

Seto noticed this, abandoned his place by the phone, and walked over to her, kneeling down to push away the curls preventing him from seeing her beautiful face. It was so hard to resist from just leaping onto her and taking her right there and then. It was hard to bare the lust. 

Isis yawned and stretched out her arms. She smiled at him and sat up in the sweat laden bed. 

"Morning." She said quietly, kissing him. 

_Here we go again._ She thought to herself as he began to push her downwards. He wasn't going to let go of her. She pushed him back but he was too strong for her to completely handle. She panicked slightly when she realised she needed some air and without thinking, she raised a hand and slapped him hard. 

He pulled away suddenly and raised a hand to his burning cheek. Isis stared at him wide eyed. 

"…What was that for?" He asked staring at her with fury. 

Truthfully, Isis didn't know what had caused her sudden outburst. She stared back and realised it wasn't her sudden panic of not being able to breathe, but what had caused her to panic in the first place. 

Seto. 

He had caused her to panic. It was a sudden thought of Seto Kaiba, someone she'd hated in the past, pressing against her and kissing her. Him, he who had caused her so much grief, he who had ridiculed her beliefs, the man that had wanted to marry her. And especially after they'd just slept together. Having sex with the same man who had never laid eyes on any other female apart from her. 

"Y-You really don't care do you?" She said, her voice rising.

"Care about what?" He hissed giving her a look of pure and utter confusion.

Isis shook her head and looked at the ground. Is this really the way she wanted things? Did she really want to be involved in a relationship with him like this? The fact that he was still using the same cold voice on her like always, didn't make her want to stay with him. But she wanted to be with him…there was just something about him she couldn't trust. 

"Seto…you never liked me when we met and never did…until…" Isis closed her eyes and shook her head. "Until _that_ duel…"

Isis was confused. She didn't know why she had brought up the past now. Shaking her head again she thought about what she really wanted. She did want him…she wanted to be with him, to feel his presence around her, within her, surrounding her. She wanted him to kiss her, she wanted to kiss him. She wanted to snuggle close to him when the nights were cold and hug him when she wanted to feel his warmth engulf her. She wanted to know he was there with her, to hear his soft breathing when she woke up…but she didn't know _why_…

Why did she want to be with him? Was it just an infatuation she had with him? No, it couldn't be! She was in love with him, it was simple. Did it really matter why she was in love with him? Did it really matter if they had been enemies in the past?

_Why now? Why, when Seto is about to tell me he loves me, do I go and pull a stunt like this? Is this a sign or something? That no matter what time we have together, no matter what we may say even if we love one another, it will **never **be true love?_

"Isis…" his voice finally broke the tense silence, "What's going on? What's wrong?"

A tear fell down her cheek when horrible thoughts stirred up and began telling her to stop fooling herself. They told her to open her eyes and she what she really could have…she could be free from all this hurt and pain that just suddenly consumed her if she broke herself away from Seto. 

Noticing the tear, he cautiously sat on the bed and kissed the tear away. Feeling his lips on her skin made her sigh and wrap her arms around his body. 

"I'm sorry…" She whispered softly rubbing her cheek against his chest lightly. 

"About what? I did deserve that Isis…" He said running his hands through her spirals and untangling any knots he felt. 

But even Isis knew what she was sorry about. She was going to lose him. One way or another, something wasn't permitting them to be together. She had to savour the time she had with him. Because she could feel, whatever the force holding her back was, it was going to kill her if she continued on any longer. 

The force, she concluded, was pain. Pain was going to kill her. It was going to stab at her heart until all of her blood had been spilled out leaving nothing but an empty heart. 

*******

Author's Notes: Wow, even I didn't understand that. Ok, let's wrap it up. Isis has just had a terrible thought that her being with Seto isn't right. Something called pain is haunting her and won't leave her alone. She thinks being with Seto is corrupting her and basically if you recall chapter four she said he was the only thing that could keep her alive but was toxic. Well my fine readers, I can't really spoil it but there's something for you to ponder on when you're bored. Review please! 


	8. Everytime

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Author's Notes: I just had a spark one day while doing an Ishizu image blend! I've decided to use a song in here aswell. I love this song. You know it. It's _Everytime _By Britney Spears. I love the song lyrics and the video. Yeah, I can get on with Innocence now!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter Eight: Everytime

**_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong?  
Why carry on without me?_**

Isis took her clothes off, feeling the immediate coldness surround her. It wouldn't matter anyway. She stepped into the bath which was slowing filling up with cold water.

It was so cold she jumped slightly, but took a deep breath and slowly sat down in it. She immediately felt goose bumps form onto her bare skin.

Closing her eyes she leant back and relaxed getting used the water. It was what she deserved. She needed this. She _had _to feel how cold he was towards her. This was how cold it would be for her if she stayed with him. No matter how many times she felt safe or warm with him, this would happen to her. She would get so cold she couldn't move, so cold that she wouldn't be aware of anything anymore.

She would die like this.

**_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby _**

Isis lost herself, sinking down further into the water. She sighed. Moving made it so much colder so she stayed in one place.

He was always going to be there with her. She saw him in her dreams, she saw him before he knew who she was…she wanted him now though. He wasn't there with her now.

It felt like…she was reaching out. Reaching out for him but he turned his back on her. He didn't need to help her. She needed him. She really did need him. He was slipping further and further away…and it was getting so much colder.

_He has no choice though…_

**_I make believe   
_****_That you are here  
_****_It's the only way  
_****_I see clear  
_****_What have I done?  
_****_You seem to move on easy_**

Seto seemed to cope fine without her after the last time…but she really couldn't. She needed him no matter what. But why couldn't she have him? Why couldn't she keep the one thing that she needed with her? The one thing…that gave her reason for living?

Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on the ground…beneath her fingertips she felt soft grains of…sand. The desert. She was home…in Egypt. She was alone staring up at the sun, entranced by the bright glow. One day she'd be able to feel warmth like this again. She'd be able to bask in warmth like this.

It got dark…she opened her eyes again.

_What have I done? _She thought when she watched all the pain she'd been inflicted. No, _she_ wasn't the one suffering…it looked like…_he _was…she had been the one causing all the pain.

_It was me…I…I…did all of…this. I'm tearing him apart…I'm killing him and…what am I doing to him?_

**_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_**

The darkness once again poured in on her…and she opened her eyes once again.

He was there with her. Kissing her. She felt herself grow weaker and vulnerable…but it didn't matter when she was with him. He wasn't going to hurt her…because he needed her too.

They were meant to be because she needed him and he needed her. They were destined, they were fated…but then…

Why did it hurt her so much when she was with him?

**_I may have made it rain  
_****_Please forgive me  
_****_My weakness caused you pain  
_****_And this song is my sorry_**

It was her. She did cause him pain. Her weakness caused him pain. Being so scared of losing him had caused him to hurt more she ever would know.

There were a thousand ways to say sorry but none of them were good enough. Would he ever forgive her for what she'd done to him? He was trying to become someone other that this abusive father and she was just…ignoring him, and throwing everything away.

_Please don't leave me…I love you…_

**_At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away_**

She always tried not to think about him. She prayed for it, hoped for it because she couldn't face the pure guilt of it all. Knowing what she'd done to him…forcing him to drink when she'd left him…giving him no other choice…

_I don't deserve you, Seto…_

**_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_**

Isis closed her eyes, sinking down further into the water. She didn't realize what was going on…she just didn't breathe.

There was a tapping as Seto entered his bathroom, immediately running to the overflowing bathtub, jumping into it.

"Isis!" He yelled, ignoring the coldness of the water.

He lifted her head onto the tub's edge and held her body close to his to stop her from falling back into the freezing cold liquid. He leant his forehead against hers, shouting at her now. "WAKE UP ISIS!! ISIS!"

When there was no response, he lifted her up taking her out of the bath and to his bedroom straight away.

Seto gently placed her onto the bed, continuing to shout at her. He felt her head. She was incredibly cold.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he called for help. He stared at her as he did, hoping that she'd draw a breath. Just hoping she wasn't dead already.

After setting the phone down he came to her side, kissing her forehead.

"Isis…" he mumbled, rubbing her arm and holding her close to him.

_I love you._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's Notes: Argh…I must finish off this fic. I think the next chapter…might be the last. But anyways, I actually was able to continue! Yeah! - That was a short chappie and I'll make it up to ya. Well, that was a bit of an unexpected twist. Just to let you know this was straight after the slap. She went to the bathroom after and nearly drowned!! Ahhh!! Will she survive? Or will I be really mean and make her die? Hehe…will she leave Seto? Review please.


	9. Epilogue: Broken By Love

****

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Author's Notes: Well, I think this could be the last chapter. I don't like this fic. It makes no sense!! Currently listening to The Rasmus, _Funeral Song _just to put me in the angst mood. Ok then, thank you for putting up with me and this annoyingly terrible fic. Well, you can all go read _Shades of Blue_. Another SetoxIsis fic, but that one makes SENSE!!

* * *

Epilogue: Broken By Love 

_"I'm pregnant." _

_"You're **what**?"_

_"…You heard me. I'm carrying our chid." _

_"…"_

_"…Seto?" _

_"…Are you keeping it?" _

_"Of course I am! How can you ask me something like that?"_

_"Is it mine?" _

_"…What?" _

_"Is it?"_

_"…You don't trust me, do you?" _

_"Of course I do, don't be so-"_

_"Well why did you just ask me-"_

_"__Isis__, we never planned this! This wasn't supposed to happen to us!" _

_"Seto…nevertheless, it's still **our **baby. I…wanted a family…"_

_"So what I think doesn't matter?"_

_"Bullshit Seto and you know it is! You always knew I wanted something more from this damn relationship and this is it! You always knew I wanted a family so if you didn't like the thought, why did you stay with me?" _

_"…Because __Isis__…" _

**_He was going to say it; he was going to say he loved me. Say it Seto, say it…show me you love me. _**

Seto closed his eyes, laying his head on the bed and felt himself drift to sleep. He tried to force his eyes to stay open by gazing at his hand which was holding hers. He was waiting for her to wake up. He would stay in this damn hospital for a thousand years if he had to, and already he'd spent a week by her side.

He lifted his head up to look down at her. She looked so much paler and weak. But if he'd have known she was suffering so much, he would have never have let this happen. He was supposed to protect her! Why did he let this happen?! How could she possibly love him after he'd done this to her?

"…S-Seto…" A mumbled escaped her lips.

"Isis?!" It took him a while to finally realize she was looking up at him as if she'd never seen him before. "Thank god…" he whispered kissing her forehead.

Isis pushed herself up, to sit up properly. There was a moment of silence before Isis decided to speak up.

"Seto…" she said looking at his deep blue eyes. She was going to say she was sorry but there'd been too many apologizes already. It would not make a difference anyway.

"What is it?"

"Nothing. Will I be allowed out today?" She asked, looking at him. He nodded, but it was obvious his mind was on something else. She sighed closing her eyes, and lying back against the pillow.

There was another silence, in which Seto stared at her hand. He noticed something he'd completely forgotten about. The ring.

"Isis…" he said slowly watching as she opened her eyes to look at him. "…I'm-"

"Sorry. I know you are. I am too." She finished smiling at him. "…I'd like to be alone now…"

Kaiba nodded before planting a quick kiss on her lips. He left the room, giving her one long last look before closing the door.

_I can't keep hurting like this. Even if I think I can't live without him I'll have to try. It's not going to work between us. It never has and never will. _Despite such depressing thoughts she still managed to smile. She wasn't going to let love try to break her or Seto. It would be better off if they didn't continue to see each other.

She looked by her side – her handbag. Reaching into it, she withdrew her mobile. Her fingers pushed each button quickly as she glanced at the door to make sure no one would come in.

Isis sat there for a few minutes biting her lip until she was finally able to talk to the receiver, "Hello, it's me Isis."

"Isis?" The person on the other end was confused.

"Yes…I need you to pick me up from Domino Hospital."

"A-Alright, what time?"

She glanced at the clock on the wall opposite her.

"In two hours. I'll meet you outside the building."

"Ok. Is that all?"

Isis paused for a moment, and bit her lip. She was having second thoughts. No, she wouldn't, she couldn't.

"Yes. Thank you." She turned her phone off, putting it back into her handbag.

_It will be better this way. It's better if I go live in __Egypt__. _

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir, she checked out earlier today." The woman at the reception desk explained. Seeing the confusion in his eyes, she explained further. "She said she knew you'd come. She told me to give you this." She flashed a white envelope at him, and he took it. 

Walking away from the desk, he tore it open, and unfolded the letter. Something fell from it. A ring. He picked it up and observed it for a while, realizing it was the one he'd given her.

_Dear Seto,   
__ By the time you read this I'll be gone. You can't stop me and I won't let you. Don't bother trying to find me- I don't want you to and you said you'd do anything for me. So do that. Leave me alone. I know you've been hurting just as much as I have. We've had one of the most confusing relationships anyone can have. But I think you always knew we'd have to stop. I've decided to leave to make it easier; even if it feels harder to take it will be easier. Trust me. I know it's hard to trust me after everything I've done but it's something you have to do. Nothing you would have said would have stopped me. Even saying you loved me…because I love you this much, I've left. I can't do anything to make up for this mess and I don't think I ever can, but at least I can leave knowing my heart isn't as broken as I thought it was. _

_ Love,   
__Isis___

He had read it twelve times already. He laid down on his bed and read it through again, tears threatening to come. She was gone, she'd left. He felt empty. He felt weak. He couldn't wake up in the morning or sleep at night without her. So he stayed awake, at night and slept at day. How had all of this happened? How had it all suddenly just…slipped from his fingertips?

Love was a terrible emotion and he hated it.

No one could ever replace Isis in his life. No one ever would.

And no one ever did.

* * *

Author's Notes: Jingjing I did this for you! It's such a bad ending but I felt that Isis and Kaiba being together after what had happened would be insane. Even if I am a Trustshipper. I didn't like that. It was way too short. Well, thank you for all your reviews and for supporting me. And for flaming me, lol. So now people will go off and read _Shades of Blue_? Thank you and goodnight! __


End file.
